Carrion
Carrion is a zombie with a very sensitive heart. Background Prior to when Carrion first joined up with the other Ne'er-Do-Wells, he had been living in a dumpster in an alleyway behind the bank. Upon further questioning he revealed that he had no idea where he came from, how he died, or even how he came to be able to speak and think. All he knew was that if he ate people he felt better, stronger, smarter and somehow more alive. He had limited his diet to bad-guys only once he realized this, and had been fighting crime in the dead of night ever since, ridding Sapphire City mysteriously of its most undesirable criminals. No one had ever really seen him before, and if they had, they ran for their lives. The first time he ever really appeared during daylight was in their first battle against Mungo and Lily. When the demon Barrow Si came into the picture, all of that changed. For the sole purpose of collecting Carrion's undead tears, the demon lord forcefully reminded him of where he came from and how he came to be undead. He woke up on the morning of ''Our Mistress Who Art In Hellfire ''looking alive again and remembering the last painful minutes of his life. He remembered that he had been Frederic Flowers, the adulterous lover of a woman called Constanza, and that on the day of the Fey Convergence the magic contained in his paramour's eerie skull-shaped amulet- which he would later learn was sold to him by Barrow Si in an attempt to ruin his pure soul- awakened and ended his tragically short life. She had killed and abandoned him, but he rose again a few days later as a zombie bound to her will and claimed her then-husband as his first victim. That was all he could recall; the next thing he knew he was in Sapphire City, feasting on the bodies of the guilty and the innocent alike. After Barrow Si was temporarily defeated, Carrion moved into the basement of the Red Dragon, whose indoor trash heaps were preferable to sleeping outside. His heroism - especially in saving the President from Mutants United - had earned him public acclaim, and he was no longer so afraid to be seen by Sapphire City's terrified citizens. But he was still no closer to finding his true home, or discovering any more about himself than Barrow Si had seen fit to let him know. Then one day he received that fateful letter from Constanza beckoning him to her private island, the site of his death. There he was shocked by the ruin to which she had fallen, but all the more tempted by her offer to come be with her as the king to her queen. He'd never felt so much like the man he once was then when she introduced him to her children and told him secretly that he'd be their father from then on out. Still, he knew he was being manipulated into doing something morally abhorrent- that is, killing everyone within a 100-mile radius- and he steeled himself resist her. When he and the Ne'er-Do-Wells put an end to her misguided plan he vowed to take responsibility for her, but not before she was snatched away by the President. At that point the best that he could do was take care of her children alongside Gregor, her live-in chef, until she was found again. When he met her again at the Washington Monument and discovered she was under President Liam Hovert-Dore's mind control, he stole her amulet and rendered her powerless. He met Barrow Si again in Hell, who told him that the amulet was meant for him to use, that he could have been so much more powerful had he ruined his innocent soul with its magic. He threw it into the ocean as soon as he could. Now, with Constanza's powers gone and her magic addiction somewhat in the past, Carrion lives contentedly as her fiancee in their sizable Washington apartment, where her children are happy to call him their dad. It wasn't the ending he expected for himself given his horrible beginnings, but he couldn't be happier that it all worked out. Powers Carrion's fighting style includes a combination of punching things, grabbing things, breaking things, climbing things, throwing things, and, occasionally, draining the very life out of his prey with a touch of evil necromantic energy. He is quick to regenerate from damage, granted that he feeds on the essence or the flesh of the living. This makes him a very effective damage sponge for the rest of the party, and his tendency to interpose for his comrades makes him a formidable one at that. He can be killed, but will always come back just seconds later ready to hunt again in all his necropotent splendour. It is assumed that his brain is his weak-point, but luckily no one has managed to destroy it in the short time he's been undead. Unfortunately, his regenerative abilities only function insofar as his body parts are all attached. Unlike the Uberjack. he cannot grow new parts, but can only reconnect the old ones. This was proven definitively when his lower half was devoured by Fenrir the Wolf, and he has since been left indefinitely legless. Category:Heroes